Doopliss Hits Mr Dallas in His Head with a Missile and Gets Grounded
(Inspired by N Gin's missile incident) At the backyard, Doopliss had a naughty plan. Doopliss: I am going to hit my teacher in the head with a rocket. Hahahahahahahahahaha! I'm going to take the missile launcher to school! Then Doopliss took the missile launcher with him on the way to school. Then he got in the classroom where Mr Dallas was teaching. Then Doopliss sat in the seat. Mr Dallas: Okay class, today is your science test. Your science test is on chapters 1 and 2, the Scientific Method, look at your paper. Doopliss was reading a paper, and he was holding the missile launcher. Doopliss: Now's my chance! I am going to hit Dr Dallas in the head with a rocket. Doopliss used the missile launcher and he targeted Mr Dallas's head. Doopliss: Time to launch the rocket from its launcher to hit Mr Dallas in the head in 3, 2, 1! Blast off! Doopliss launched a rocket from the launcher. The rocket went out of control and it struck Mr Dallas in the head. Mr Dallas started screaming. Mr Dallas: AAAAAAAAAAARGH! Mr Dallas collapsed to the floor, and he was dead. Blood spilt all over the floor. Everyone in class gasped. Blooper: Oh no! Doopliss shot Mr Dallas in the head with a rocket! Princess Daisy: Someone call Principal Eric! Mr Game: Don't worry, I'll call Principal Eric! Doopliss couldn't help laughing. Doopliss: Hahahahahaha! That was funny! Dark Bowser: Yeah, look at that poor teacher! He's bleeding! Twister Bro: Yeah, that Mr Dallas is the pain in the butt. Ice Bro: He'll keep the rocket in his head for eternity! Hahahahaha! Mr Game telephoned Principal Eric, while Dark Bowser, Doopliss, Twister Bro and Ice Bro were laughing. Mr Game: Hello, Principal Eric! This is Mr Game. Doopliss has shot Mr Dallas in the head with a rocket! Please come over here right now! Principal Eric: Okay, thanks! Thanks for telling me! I'll come over to see Mr Dallas and give Doopliss a talking to! Then Principal Eric came into the classroom, and he screamed in horror. Principal Eric: AAAAAAAAAARGH! Mr Dallas! Speak to me! But Mr Dallas couldn't come up. Principal Eric: Oh no! You're bleeding! How did the rocket get in your head!? Then Principal Eric turned angry. Principal Eric: Wait a second, it was Doopliss who played with mini-rockets! I'll have a word with him before I call the ambulance to take Mr Dallas to the hospital! Doopliss, Dark Bowser, Twister Bro and Ice Bro kept on laughing. Principal Eric: All right, that's enough, the four of you! Stop laughing right now! (to Doopliss) Doopliss, come to my office right now! Then Principal Eric sent Doopliss to his office, and he started to give Doopliss a talking to. Principal Eric: Doopliss, did you cause the rocket to happen to shoot your own teacher in the head with it? Dark Bowser: Um, um, um, yes I did! I took the missile launcher here so I can shoot my teacher in the head with a rocket because I wanted my teacher to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series. Principal Eric was furious. Principal Eric: (Scary voice) Ooooooooooooooh! Doopliss, how dare you use a missile launcher to shoot your own teacher in the head with a rocket!? Now Mr Dallas needs a plastic head surgery, thanks to you! That's it, you're expelled for a month! Go home right now! Then Doopliss went home in disgrace. Then Principal Eric rang the hospital doctor. Principal Eric: Hello! This is Principal Eric, my friend Mr Dallas got hit in the head with a rocket by Doopliss. Please, come and take him to the hospital! Okay! Bye! Then Principal Eric returned to the classroom to see Mr Dallas. Principal Eric: It's okay, Mr Dallas. The ambulance men are going to pick you up. Then two ambulance men came and carried Mr Dallas to the ambulance and carted him to the hospital. (We see Doopliss' dad angry with a firey background surrounding him) Doopliss' dad: (Scary voice) Doopliss, Doopliss, Doopliss, Doopliss, Doopliss, get over here right now! At home, Doopliss' dad was furious with his son Doopliss. Doopliss' dad: Doopliss, how dare you hit Mr Dallas in the head with a rocket! Why did you do that? Ha, you know it's very dangerous! Doopliss: I just wanted him to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series. I took the missile launcher to school so I can shoot Mr Dallas in the head with a rocket. Doopliss' dad: That's a very naughty thing to do! You can't make Mr Dallas be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series! Now Mr Dallas needs a plastic head surgery, thanks to you! You took the missile launcher with you so you can shoot Mr Dallas in the head. That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for a month with no computer and no Playstation 4! And for this, I will smash the missile launcher so you will never use it again. Doopliss: Nonononononononononononononononononononononononono! Don't smash the missile launcher. Doopliss' dad: Too bad, so sad, give me the missile launcher right now, so you will never use it again. Doopliss did as he was told, and Doopliss' dad snatched the missile launcher from him, and he started smashing it to pieces. Doopliss was upset. Doopliss: No, you've just smashed the missile launcher. Doopliss' dad: Too bad. Go to your room now! And don't think about going on a computer or Playstation 4, and don't think about playing Crash Bandicoot games for a month! Doopliss went up to his room, crying. Doopliss: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Joey as Doopliss Dallas as Mr Dallas Kimberly as Princess Daisy Evil Genius/David/Zack as Mr Game Wiseguy as Blooper Alan as Dark Bowser Eric as Twister Bro and Principal Eric Brian as Ice Bro Simon as Doopliss' dad Scary voice as Principal Eric's angry voice and Doopliss' dad's angry voice Trivia Category:Doopliss' grounded days Category:Grounded Videos